Green eyes with Freckles
by AceOfDiamonds676
Summary: Jack, after the loss of Rapunzel, finds himself in Berk in-between the conflict of the Vikings with the Dragons. There, he finds someone who strangely reminds him of his previous companion: Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1: Not what I expected

Hello!

This is a new story that is a crossover between Rise of the Guardians and How to train your dragon. This is an AU where it follows Jack after "Tangled" and it begins in the start of How To Train Your Dragon. Things are going to be different considering that Jack is going to be there. It follows the plot somewhat closely however. If you have any questions please let me know!

_**"Jack"** _is someone talking in a memory/dream

"Jack" is someone talking normally

_"Jack"_ is someone thoughts

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Not what I expected**

**_"_****_Jack!"_**

_A gentle wind flows through Jack's hair as he lays down on the grass. He hears footsteps get louder and louder as the person who called him gets closer._

**_"_****_Jack~! Come on! Let's go!"_**_Giggles follow this voice and Jack wishes this can continue. He feels the person come closer and laughs when he feels her mess and tangle her fingers through his pale white hair. He feels nothing but warmth, as he feels her touch his face, he opens his eyes slowly to see bright, big green eyes looking right back at him._

He blinks, and curses silently when he realized he woke up. Grumbling, he takes out a bag that is bordering on being empty. He closes it and reminds himself to get it filled again next time he sees Sandy. Looking around, he remembers that he decided to fall asleep on a tree branch. Standing up, he looks around and grins when he realizes that he's near his favorite village to cover in snow.

Laughing, he calls out to the wind: "Wind, take me to Berk!"

* * *

Commotion was the only thing Hiccup could see and hear in the moment, other than the occasional axe that cut through the air or the blood-curling scream when a Viking saw another dragon that is. As much as Hiccup would love to join the fight to help catch a dragon, Gobber, his dad's closest friend and confidant, has him to help him instead in the smithing shop, fixing and handing out weapons or shields to however needs them.

This whole fight would be going a lot smoother, well as smooth as it can be, if it wasn't for the fact that there is a huge snowstorm going on at this moment. Grumbling, Hiccup was thinking of a way to escape Gobber's watchful eye. Of course, it seems like luck was on his side when the cry of dragons got louder and it seemed like the Vikings were losing.

"Aughh!" Knocked Hiccup out of his thoughts as Gobber screamed in frustration. "Hiccup! I'm leaving you in charge of the smithy!"

Hiccup couldn't hide the grin came out, he was finally able to test out his knew weapon that would allow him to capture a dragon, even better if it was the infamous Nightfury. "You're leaving me all alone her?"

To Gobber, it sounded like Hiccup was scared of the idea. Changing the hammer prosthetic to a double-headed axe, he told Hiccup, "Don't worry. You're small, and weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

Groaning, Hiccup called after him, "The dragons wouldn't attack me because they wouldn't be able to handle all this...raw vikingness!" as he waved to himself. Chuckling, Gobber exited the shop with a scream that soon turned to a sneeze because of how strong the blizzard was.

Waiting for a few seconds to go by, Hiccup couldn't stop himself from shaking of his excitement. Taking off the blacksmith apron, he grabbed his creating and steered it to a cliff. Amazingly enough, without tripping or hitting another Viking.

"Alright Hiccup, this is your chance!" Hiccup told himself as he looked around to find the Nightfury. After minutes of waiting, he saw through the snow falling a shadow that seemed to be…fighting another shadow. Seeing his chance, he click the button on his contraption and the net flew through the air and hit something.

"Yes! I shot down two dragons!" Then he felt hot air blown on his neck. Slowly turning around, he did to find a tall, red dragon looking right back at him. If he was calm, he would've recognized the dragon as a Monstrous Nightmare, the dragon that loves to set himself on fire. Running however, seemed to be the better option in Hiccup's mind in this time.

* * *

"**_Jack! Come on let's go!"_**

Groaning slowly, Jack tried to recollect what happened to make himself feel so bruised and hurt as he woke up from his dream of her. In an attempt to move his arms to be able to stretch, he realizes that he can't move. Opening his eyes, he realizes there are huge, angry yellow ones looking right back at him. If anyone asked him, the shriek he let out when he realized there was a dragon right in front of him was utterly manly. This shriek only served to agitate the dragon even more and while the dragon was struggling, Jack realized that he was tangled with the dragon in what he can see to be something thick and yellow.

_Great, doesn't this seem to be familiar?_ Jack mused silently as an unwanted memory rose up of his past.

Forgetting there was a dangerous, angry dragon right in front of him seemed to be a bad decision when the dragon opened his mouth. Strangely the only thought in his mind was: _Oh, he's toothless._ Then sharp teeth sprung up and fear wrapped Jack and his adrenaline started kicking in. Rolling was his only way to evade the bite and they both were moving away from their original location. Kicking and screaming followed as they started rolling down the hit and hitting trees and a couple of rocks that caused him to see stars in his vision, as they slowed to a stop, he looked up at the dragon who seemed to be as frustrated as he was at that moment.

"Okay calm down!" Jack said at the angry dragon that ended up on top of him. The dragon, a Nightfury now that Jack looks at him closely, looks down at him with a glare that can only be described as nasty. Groaning at the thought that a dragon hates his guts now, he looks around and sees that they've rolled away and left a trail on the ground and many broken branches. Taking this chance, he tried to remember what happened last night that ended up him and a very agitated Nightfury in ropes.

_Grinning, Jack laughed as he saw that Berk was in complete disaster because of dragons and the Vikings fighting yet again. Standing on his staff, he looked around and thought, __**"A bit of snow and this can be even better!" **__With this in mind, he swung his staff to create a rather mild blizzard, whose purpose was only to annoy the Vikings. His actions seemed to attract some unwanted attention. He turned around to see a curious black dragon looking straight at him. Unused to the attention, he lost control of the wind and fell. He quickly got control again when he saw that the dragon was following him down._

_Laughing, he decided to mess with the dragon and send a few snowflakes to the dragon that made the black lizard's pupil go huge, __**like a cat**__ he mused. Playing around and circling around the dragon, he failed to notice when a huge net came and hit them both that caused them to lose control of their wings and the wind. This caused them both to crash and hit a tree rather painfully that he almost didn't hear a sickening crack and rip when they kept hitting branches and finally when they hit the ground. Groaning, he surrendered himself to the welcoming blackness._

Remembering this, he now realized that the dragon probably thought that he was set into a trap. Groaning, he looked at the black lizard.

"Listen…wait no don't try to bite me!" When the dragon tried to bite him, again. "Okay look, we're both in the same situation here. If either you or me get caught by the Vikings, we're good as dead." He pondered this and realized this was somewhat true. The Vikings, if they could see him at least, wouldn't realize he was Jökul Frosti right away, so he had a chance to get away. He didn't say this at loud of course because he knew better than that. The giant lizard looked at him blankly and arched an eyebrow, as if knowing what Jack was thinking.

Sighing, Jack tried to make their position slightly less awkward, considering that they were practically meshed in a piling mess. He looked to find his staff, he would be able to force an ice shard to cut the rope. What he saw next made his heart froze in a manner not even ice could.

"My…staff…it's broken." Jack mumbled when he saw that his staff was almost in-between him and the Nightfury. He tried to blink tears away when he pondered, wondering if the sharp pain when they first hit the ground was either the landing or his staff breaking. He heard a bit of shuffling and saw that the dragon was moving his tail near his face. He looked at the dragon in question and the dragon looked back with…empathy in his eyes. Wondering, Jack looked again and realized what the dragon was trying to show him.

"Your tail fin!" Jack's eyes widened when realization hit him. Smiling sadly, he looked back at the dragon to speak to his only companion, "I guess neither of us can fly right now huh?" He would've said more if he didn't heard leaves crunching and he looked to see something that made his still heart beat once again.

"Green eyes…and freckles?" Jack mumbled softly as he saw a young, rather small person come near them. He felt his cheeks rise slowly in color when he looked at the person from head to toe. They had short, messy brown hair. Freckles that decorated their face and down their neck. _I wonder how down they go_ he thought silently as he looked at their clothes and realized this person was a **Viking.**

_Oh Fuck_, he cursed in his mind. He heard the dragon growl next to him and he realized, barely, that the person looking had fear and confusion in their eyes. Then he realized that the person was **looking at him**.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter! Any suggestions or ideas are welcomed. Leave a review and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Oh that's got to hurt

Hey there again!

Thank you everyone who took the time to read the first chapter! Here is the second one! I hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment if there's a question, suggestion, or constructive criticism!

"Jack" is what someone is thinking in a memory

"_Jack"_ is a memory/ in the end thoughts

Now, without further ado, let the next chapter begin!

* * *

Chapter Two: Oh that's got to hurt

Groaning, Hiccup marked out another part on his map. He knew that he hit something last night with the net. He just needed to find the net, kill the dragons, and bring it back to his father so that the village believed him. Finally, after this, he will be treated like a Viking. Sure, he might be small, and can't use a weapon, or perhaps isn't the most burly of them all, but he was raised as a Viking, and he wants to be treated as such.

Sighing, Hiccup knew that deep down, his plan of gaining at least a bit of respect won't work. Putting his forehead on a tree, he allowed himself to finally let some frustrated tears out.

**_"_****_Yes! I shot down two dragons!"_**_Then he felt hot air blown on his neck. Slowly turning around, he did to find a tall, red dragon looking right back at him. If he was calm, he would've recognized the dragon as a Monstrous Nightmare, the dragon that loves to set himself on fire. Running however, seemed to be the better option in Hiccup's mind in this time._

_Dodging the Monstrous Nightmare fire was a feat that Hiccup, in any other time, would be proud to do. However, that was the last thing on his mind at that moment. After dodging the fire, he turned to see his machine burn down. He couldn't mourn for it since the dragon turned and made direct eye contact with Hiccup. Shrieking, like a Viking at least, Hiccup ran down the hill avoiding houses and sheep. Turning back to see if the dragon was still chasing him, he didn't see Gobber's black sheep there and tripped over it and rolled on his back to see the huge red dragon flying right above him. Landing on top of a house _Oh God why is it Astrid's house _was what Hiccup thought as the dragon set himself on fire. The fire that soon spread and started burning that home down. Noticing that screaming continued around him, Hiccup got up and tried to run past all the Vikings going to try to scare the dragon away at least until he found a pole and hide behind it._

**_"_****_DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!" _**_A deep, growling voice screamed that sent shivers down his spine, he turned a bit to see Stoick, the chief leader, fight off the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon, however, seemed to wanted at least the final word and shot out fire one last time before flying away. It seemed like the luck Hiccup had earlier ran out as the fire hit the pole Hiccup was hiding behind and it fell, and Hiccup was at the complete view of the whole village._

_Groaning, he slowly turned to see Stoick approach him with an axe in his hands. __**"Sorry, dad."**__ He said low enough so the village couldn't hear him, but loud enough so that his dad could._

**_"_****_Hiccup."_**_Stoick muttered tiredly, before he could continue however, Hiccup started to talk really fast so that his father could hear him out._

**_"_****_Okay, but I hit a Night Fury! Two maybe!"_**_Hiccup started. He could see the village start laughing at him, but he continued hoping that his father could finally listen. __**"It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it—"**_

**_"—_****_STOP!"_**_Stoick screamed, stopping Hiccup from continuing. __**"Just…stop."**__ Stoick started walking slowly in a line trying to calm down. Throwing his axe down, he faced Hiccup, hushing all the village's mutterings. __**"Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winters almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" **__He hissed out._

_Attempting to lighten the conversation a bit, Hiccup said softly, __**"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" **__He looked up to see Stoick even angrier than before. _

**_"_****_This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"_**_Stoick screamed out. He stopped and took a deep breath and was about to continue before Hiccup was desperate to convince his dad that he was able to be a Viking along with the rest of the village. __**"I can't stop myself. I see a Dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."**__ He felt his heart tighten. _Weird _he thought. _Isn't that the truth? _He didn't have time to ponder much on it before Stoick, much calmer than before, said with disappointment laced in his voice._

**_"_****_You are many things, Hiccup. But a Dragon-killer is not one of them."_**_Looking at Gobber, he gestured to him to come closer and said to Hiccup, __**"Get back to the house."**__ Facing Gobber, he told him __**"Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**_

This all happened last night. He didn't sleep at all and left his house from jumping out his window at wee hours of the morning. That did not turn so good when he took a while considering his room is on the second floor. When he did get down, he went to the direction where he saw the net fall.

Groaning once again, Hiccup shook his head softly and lifted his head to wipe away the tears. Unlike other Viking mothers, he could remember his telling him when he was just a babe that crying is what made one strong. Sure, his father could very easily disagree, but he felt like his mother knew him better. His mother, sighing, was another story. Another story that he could talk, or think, about another time. When he finally finds the dragons! Walking, he turns to where else the dragon could've fallen.

After a few hours, he slowly felt his hope fall. He started dragging his feet and started to speak to himself, a habit he has picked up from being alone for so long.

"Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose two entire Dragons?!" Out of frustration, he hit a branch to get it out of his face, not a second later it hit him. Groaning, it seemed, to be what Hiccup did most now. Looking up, he saw a trail of broken branches and marks on the dirt. Following it down a hill, he started to hear…voices? He crept closer to see a huge, black dragon tied down by his net. Feeling his heart flutter, he pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Oh wow. I did it. I did it!" He spoke to himself as he felt himself slide down a tree. "This fixes everything. Yes!" He got up and took out his small dagger and approached the large beast. However, his next sentence died in his throat when he looked closer to the net.

Seeing the black dragon, _Nightfury _he corrected himself, he completely forgot about a small detail. He hit **two** things last night. In the net, there was the black mighty dragon and…a boy? Walking closer, he saw the two beings turn. They were in a position where the dragon was completely on top of the teenager. The teen turned and his bright blue eyes made eye contact with his. A blush seemed to rise on his cheeks when he took the boy in.

"Green eyes…with freckles?" was what Hiccup could barely make out. Breathing out in relief, this guy spoke his language, good. However his breath was taken away when he looked again straight at his eyes.

He had the whitest hair he has ever seen. Even the elder in his village had a more grayish hue when this guy had one that seemed to have a blue one. His skin was pale and made his blue eyes stand out even more. He felt himself turn his head slightly to try to make out the boy's clothing. He seemed to be wearing a blue shirt with a hood attached to it. He couldn't tell if the shirt was actually a robe or if the boy was wearing pants since the dragon was on top.

* * *

The Nightfury would've laughed if things were slightly different. The two human boys seemed to be flustered. Feeling the pale one under him heart's beat faster made him feel more amused than anything. He shifted his tail, but felt his eyes narrow when he looked down to the new arrival's hand. He was carrying a dagger. Connecting the dots, he realized that the boy was going to try to kill him when he smelled his scent. This boy smelled like a Viking.

"Oh no!" The Viking said as he looked at the pale one. The Viking got closer but then stopped and scrunched up his face in thought. "Wait, how did you tangled in the net? The dragon was up in the sky when I shot him down…" The Viking seemed to be struggling with his thoughts, he sighed in regret and got closer. The dragon would've attacked him with his tail when he realized the pale one wasn't fighting either.

He closed his eyes and allowed the Viking to kill him. He would be the last of his kind up here in these islands. His eyes snapped open when he realized that the boy was cutting the ropes instead of him. When he felt most of them loosen, he got up and pounced on the Viking.

* * *

Jack felt his still heart beat faster than it has for years now when the small Viking came closer. When he saw the dagger, however, he knew the dragon was the main target. He couldn't say anything to protest though, not when the green eyes shone that brightly like those of his memories. Not when it seemed like those eyes didn't go through him and instead looked **at him.** He knows he should've responded when the boy (He would've thought that the Viking was a girl due to his slightly girlish features. But as soon as the Viking spoke…his voice was cracking meaning that he was a boy in his early teens.) was speaking to him, but he couldn't.

As the boy got closer, he felt himself itch to run, closer to him or farther away he isn't sure, but he felt surprised that the boy was cutting the rope instead. _I thought he was going to kill the dragon. _Before he could even move, the Nightfury pounced on the young boy and growled angrily.

"Wait don't!" He hears himself scream out, the dragon turns to him in question, as if asking him why he shouldn't harm the boy. The boy though, turned to him strangely. He goes closer to both and touches the dragon's wings gently, "It's okay Nightfury, just leave him be."

He just wanted the dragon to calm down. He doesn't know how he would react if he saw a person that looked just like her die in front of him. The dragon huffed and got off the boy. He walked back and away a small distance.

Jack looked back to the green eyed boy and opened his mouth when he realized the Viking did the same.

"The Dragon…wait!" Jack couldn't make sense of the Viking's words as he heard the Nightfury's wings as the dragon flied away. Then he felt his body hit the dragon as he was dragged away. Turning on his back, he sees that his ankle was still tangled with the rope, the same rope that the Nightfury is tied with slightly. He feels himself be dragged a huge distance as he sees the dragon try to fly away but hit a tree a few seconds later.

"OY! Stop that!" Jack screamed out when he kept getting hit by trees and rocks on the ground. He felt his eyes widen when he saw the dragon jump off the cliff…to only fall right back down. "No no no no no!" He screamed out as he got closer to the cliff by the second and fell right in it.

* * *

Hiccup felt more than thankful when the boy started to calm the dragon that was pinning him against the rock down. As the Nightfury took his time to walk off, he turned to the boy. He saw that he was wearing old brown pants that had wrappings around his calves. Hiccup's eyes widened when he saw that there was still rope that was tied around the teen's ankle that was leading back to the Nightfury's leg.

Looking at the pale teen, he opened his mouth to warn him but his oh so eloquent brain decided to fail him then and he could only sputter out, "The Dragon…wait!" At that time, the boy looked at him confused but his face was no longer seen considering that he hit the ground so hard that Hiccup winced. He got up to try to save him but the boy was long gone.

He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. It didn't seem like the Nightfury would attack, or kill, the boy. So he shouldn't be too worried. Still, it was his fault that he ended up in that situation. Leaning down to pick up his dagger, he saw that there was a stick there. He got closer to see that the stick was a Shepard's stick that was cracked in two. He picked it up but let it go just as fast when he felt pure coldness run through his fingers.

_Wait a minute_ Hiccup thought to himself. _Does this belong to…him?_ He thought as he referred to the pale white boy. _Strange _he thought as he picked it back up, getting used to the coldness the longer he held it. _Why would he use this here?_ He felt his eyes widen, _Where exactly was this boy from? And how did he end up in the net with the Nightfury?_

* * *

That's it for chapter two! I'm thinking of updating at least once a week. Review always help for motivation (-w-) thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
